


Comprehensive Cover

by PoorQueequeg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Interrogation Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorQueequeg/pseuds/PoorQueequeg
Summary: When you take out individual medical insurance with First Order, your benefits include wide-ranging options for your health insurance cover, from their essential health plans that take care of the cost of expensive inpatient treatments to all-inclusive medical plans that offer a menu of total inpatient and outpatient cover options.





	Comprehensive Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted for Pandora_Spocks. Peace and long life!
> 
> In homage of 'I think I let you in' By tobemadeofglass and originally dedicated to all you awesome trash writers out there.

Ben smiles and leans back, pulling down the surgical mask that covers his face and holding a small metal instrument in his hand. The patient clicks her teeth together and smiles back.  
   
“All good,” he tells her. “No cavities.”  
   
“It's all the expert dental care,” Rey tells him with a waggle of her brows. “My boyfriend is a dentist you see.” Ben drops the thin metal rod in a tray and pulls off his gloves, turning back to her.  
   
“Oh yeah,” he replies as he grins at her goofily. God, she's just so cute, he thinks. A little rough around the edges maybe, if her table manners are anything to go by but sweet. Even his old oneeyed cat Snoke likes her and Snoke doesn't like anybody. Rey smiles and leans back in the chair, gripping the arm rests and wiggling a little.  
   
“You know what I noticed,” she says as she peruses the seat beneath her.  
   
“What?” Ben asks, filling in a little chart on a clipboard.  
   
“Does this chair remind you of anything.” He glances up and down with a puzzled expression on his face and she lets out a little gasp. “Come on, look at it!” she giggles and he stares at her for a minute until she leans back. “He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator,” she says deadpan, clutching the armrests and looking at the ceiling.  
   
Oh, Ben thinks. Rey waggles her brows again and smiles wickedly.  
   
Ben loves Rey and he likes Star Wars but he wonders if perhaps her interest isn't getting a little bit out of hand. He sets the clipboard down and puts his pen in the pocket of his white coat.  
   
“Oh come on,” she purrs, giving him an adorable sex kitten face.  
   
“”Rey I've got patients waiting,” he protests and she reaches up to stroke her fingers across his cheek.  
   
“They can wait a bit longer,” she argues, leaning forward and planting a wet kiss on his lips.  
   
“The door is unlocked!” he sputters and she grins wickedly.  
   
“Come to the dark side, Ben,” she purrs, running her hand down across his chest and cupping his crotch. She squeezes firmly, stroking him through his pants and his mouth goes dry. He swallows and grabs her hand, pushing her hard down into the seat.  
   
“It's carrying a section of a navigational chart,” he ventures and Rey immediately slips into character, raising her chin defiantly and glaring at him.  
   
“I won't betray my friends,” she says and he licks his lips, leaning a little closer.  
   
“You're going to give it to me,” he tells her and she gasps, her chest heaving as she begins to pant dramatically. “Come now,” he says, moving closer. “You know I can take anything I want.”  
   
Rey sucks in a breath and screws her face up in mock agony, writhing in the seat. Unlike Kylo Ren, Ben doesn't have any force powers so he grabs her breast instead. Rey arches into his touch, squirming and flinging her head from side to side.  
   
“Don't be afraid,” he croons in her ear as his hand slides lower. “I feel it too.” Rey gasps and grinds her crotch into his fingers, biting her lip. Ben hesitates for a second, glancing at the door and Rey widens her eyes, urging him to continue. He reaches down and fumbles with the fastening on her pants and she wriggles her hips to help his hand as it slides into her underwear.  
   
“Scavenger,” he growls and she moans, his fingers pressing into her.  
   
“Puh...puh....put your mask back on,” Rey gasps, clencing her teeth and winding her hips around around as his hand begins to work between her legs. Ben shoves the surgical mask back over his face, his breath hot and damp on his face as he starts to pant more loudly.  
   
Rey is not completely idle and she tugs furiously at his belt, shoving her hands down his boxers to grab his cock.  
   
“Unnng,” Ben chokes through gritted teeth. “You need a teacher,” he snarls, looming over her and forcing her back against the chair. Rey glares at him and shakes her head.  
   
“I'll never turn to the dark side!” she exclaims breathlessly.  
   
“Join me!” Ben bumbles, thrusting sloppily into her hand. “And together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!” Rey falters for a moment, staring at him in confusion. Ben puffs air into his cheeks and looks to one side. “I could show you the ways of the force!” Rey groans, grabbing at him with her free hand and pulling him closer.  
   
“Torture me if you must,” she cries. “I'll never join you!”  
   
“Then you will die!” Ben promises as he clambers on top of her, knocking a cup of mouthwash into a small spitoon next to the chair. He shoves his mask up his face a way and clumsily kisses her, Rey gasping in delight as she sucks his tongue into her mouth. They fumble inelegantly as he tries to enter her, her movements inhibited by her jeans. A loud crash echoes around the room as she knocks a tray of implements to the ground and Ben cringes even as he slides home.  
   
“I am a jedi,” Rey chokes through her teeth. “I....I....am a.....oooohhh!”  
   
Ben's eyes go wide and a moronic grin spreads across his face as he starts to fuck her in earnest.  
   
“You don't know the power of the dark side!” he growls and she moans.  
   
“You've failed your highness!” Rey cries, her hips moving furiously as an obscene smacking sound fills the room. Ben ruts mindlessly against her, panting hard and hoping to god she's coming because he can't really hold back.  
   
“Rey,” he gasps, tensing as he feels his orgasm coming. He sees Rey's expression, her face twisted in a decidedly unattractive manner but then she gasps and her head falls back. He thinks maybe he's managed to hit the spot and lets go, making a weird gurgling kind of a groan into her neck.  
   
After a minute, he pushes up, his legs a little unsteady as he tries to balance himself on the dentist's chair. “Babe?” he whimpers but Rey doesn't look at him, just smiles and reaches up to pat his head.  
   
“Obi Wan has taught you well,” she says with a delirious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So stupid.


End file.
